Twilight Princess With A Few Twists
by AshureiTheUndertaker
Summary: Twilight Princess, but with a few twists and spins in this story. NOTE it will NOT be sappy unless absolutely needed in a particular here WILL be some Angst, MAYBE romance, not sure yet, but plenty of Adventure. Rated T at the moment until later chapters.


**Author's Note: Hey guys! I apologize profusely for not updating my other stories, especially Shadow Hyrule..I just need more ideas of where to go with it and inspiration to writ it. For now though, I have this since my fascination with Twilight Princess has returned. I don't know why either, I haven't played it in months. ._. So, something I am going to bring to notice right now: This story will not follow everything word for word, minor things shall be skipped or skimmed over. Especially parts such as the sewers shall be skimmed over, since for me it would take forever to write. I get semi-lost in the, don't judge me ;-; Anyway, on to other things. I will try to keep most characters in character, though a few will have to be tweaked ^^; If I forgot anything, I'll put it at the bottom. Onwards to the story! After my one and ONLY Disclaimer .**

**Disclaimer: _I do not claim any rights to The Legend of Zelda or any other theme, song, etc I may use, unless specified. I DO however own any and ALL OCs...unless specified._**

* * *

Training in the early hours of the morning was not the most pleasant thing to do. Sweat poured down my back, glistened off my face, and often got in my eyes as I tried to focus on a target. The glade itself was cool enough, but the blistering sun rarely relents. I'd hate to be out in Hyrule Field right now, and I feel bad for anyone who is, honestly.

Again I lunged at the scarecrow makeshift dummy, actually hitting my target this time. A loud CLANG! was heard as my makeshift sword hit the metal pole holding the scarecrow up. My arms felt like jelly for a second before I regained feeling. Reminder: Never hit the metal pole. It causes numbness and for the limb to feel like jelly. I turned around when I heard a low gasp to find Collin standing behind me, eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

Scratching the back of my head, I gave a lop-sided smile, "Hey Collin, what's up?" He shut his mouth and looked away blushing, mumbling something I couldn't quite make out. "Awh c'mon, it's okay if you've been watching me. Hey! Maybe someday Link and I can teach you to wield a sword!" I shouted with enthusiasm. That got him to turn around and smile the brightest smile I've ever seen to date. "You really mean it Rei?! Do you promise, do you promise, do you promise?!" he hugged my legs as he looked up at me. Awh. How could I say no to that adorable face? Not like I wasn't going to promise anyway. "Of course!" I bent down and hugged him.

Ah, well now you know my name. Or my nickname to be exact. My real name is Ashurei, though how I got that name I'll probably never know. Anyway, I live in Ordon Village with the adults like Rusl and Uli, and the kids like Colin, Beth, Talo, and Malo. The only people my age are Link and Ilia. I always wore simple black baggy pants and a soft red tunic like shirt, with a black belt around my middle. I also wore a pair of black sandals so I wouldn't constantly cut my feet on sharp rocks. My hair was a rich auburn shade, glinting red in sunlight. My eyes were gray though, for whatever reason. Anyway, enough about me, back to the main story, you'll find more out later.

I sighed knowing I had to go soon as the sun would be setting soon enough, and told Collin so. His smile drooped but then returned as he hugged me again and demanded I put on a sword show for him tomorrow. Naturally, I agreed. On my wayback to my little clearing where my treehouse was, I almost ran into Link. Quite literally too, had I not stopped short and Epona hadn't reared up. "Oh my Goddesses you scared me Link! You too Epona!" I gasped out as I tried to regain my breath from nearly have a heart attack. Epona calmed and nuzzled me before nibbling my hair as Link gave his lop-sided smile and a little bow to show he was sorry.

For some odd reason, Link never spoke. To anyone. He would make noises sure, but he never spoke words. Not that anyone ever asked him about it, except Rusl. Even then the boy had only shrugged and continued on with his task at hand. Anyway, back to the story. Again.

I waved off his apology before giving a small smile and bidding him good night. As I passed by he pulled me into a gentle hug before nodding, his own good night. Continuing on, I turned to the hidden crevice like path that lead to my treehouse. It was a fair distance between clearing and village too. Which is good, I get more privacy.

Climbing up and through the door, and climbing yet another ladder, I plopped onto my bed. And then immediately go back up. No way was I going to forget to change my clothes since I was all sweaty! I quickly climbed down and rummaged through a small basket I had for clean clothes and changed before throwing my clothes from today into my dirty laundry basket. Finally content, I got back in bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, this IS a short chapter, but my next one will be longer. I will most likely update tomorrow or the day after, but NO PROMISES. This is just the start to introduce Rei. Next chapter and after is the action.**


End file.
